1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to a wireless communications module, more particularly to a wireless communication module used for a portable electronic device to transmit, receive and process signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of network technology and the popularization of its application, more and more portable electronic devices, such as notebooks (NB) or personal digital assistants (PDA), are equipped with wireless network receiving/transmission interfaces and wireless communication functions.
As the U.S. Pat. No. 584,292 shows, the key technology to provide a portable electronic device with wireless communication function is to install a wireless communication module in the casing of the display panel and on the upper edge of a display panel of the portable electronic device. The wireless communication module connects to the motherboard of the portable electronic device via a digital transmission line to transmit, receive and process signals of a wireless local area network (WLAN).
However, this wireless communication module for the portable electronic device does not have a second antenna nor an active sensing function to detect the intensity of the signal. As a result, this module is not capable of switching to an antenna with better signal transmission/receiving conditions according to the signal intensity of the wireless local area network. Consequently, transmission and receiving of wireless signals are interrupted from time to time by surrounding terrains and surface features and, thus, the stability and speed of the transmission or receiving are affected.